Just Another Day
by BetweenLines55
Summary: An (not so) average day in the life of one Mr. Sirius Orion Black, Marauder and Gryffindor 6th year. For Ashley, Merry Christmas. T for the Siriusness of it all.


**To Ashley, Merry Christmas. Have some cute Wolfstar feels. This is what you requested. Features lots of swearing and wingman!Marlene.**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

7:30

I think Moony is going to be the death of me. Isn't he a creature of the night?

7:33

Correction: Moony throwing random magical objects at my body is going to be the death of me. "Creature of the night" my arse.

7:38

*sounds of History of Magic book hitting my legs*

Me: Oi, Moons, I'm up. I'm awake. You've all be graced by my presence so stop throwing things at me!

Rem: Not my fault if you're late.

Me: Definitely your fault if my bruised black and blue.

Jamie: Can't argue with his aim, though.

7:39

*thump*

Jamie: Oi!

Me: You can't argue with mine, either.

7:42

Ugh it's so cold in the castle in December. I'm literally going to die. Rem is actually making me get out of bed.

7:45

And take a shower.

7:46

...the Heathen

7:52

Me: IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY?

Jamie: Oh shut it, Siri. Some of us would like to keep our ear drums, thanks.

Me: Jamie, when I'm in the shower two things get to be free: my balls and my soul, so fuck off.

*awkward pause of awkwardness and the sound of the water running*

Rem: Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality

7:54

Not so much of a Heathen, I suppose.

7:55

At the very least a Heathen with a good taste in music.

8:00

Shit, fuck, Merlin dammit to hell it's cold~!

8:02

Bet Prongs charmed my bed, wanker.

8:07

Merlin, why is Moony's tie undone?

8:09

Since when does he bite his lip when he reads?

8:10

Maybe it isn't so cold in here aftera—BAD THOUGHTS, SIRIUS, GET IT TOGETHER.

8:15

Hair looking fabulous?

Check.

Scruff in tip top shape?

Check.

Shirt tucked in?

Nope. Check.

Beautiful bird on my arm?

Sadly not, James will have to do.

8:18

Ah, fuck James. Leaving us for the fairer sex. Well, if Evans even counts. Guess that leaves me Moons.

8:20

Could be worse off.

8:23

Definitely worse off. Bloody moving stair cases—Rem has gracefully dived right on top of me. I'm not complaining.

8:25

No bloke should have that nice of an arse.

8:28

What the hell is wrong with me today?

8:33

Finally found Pete. Already stuffing his face with food.

Me: "Where was Pete?"

Rem: "Met up with his girl this morning."

Me: "The spotty Hufflepuff? Cindy or something."

Rem: "Honestly Padfoot, she's pretty. And it's Lucy."

Me: "I was close."

The spotty girl from Hufflepuff? Likes blokes like Pete? Is that Rem's type?!

8:36

FOODFOODFOODFOOD

8:38

Evans: "Are you actually breathing between bites, Black?"

Me: "Sad I haven't dropped dead yet?"

Evans: "Wouldn't exactly be sad if you did."

Me: "Why does Jamie even like you, you little—"

Rem: "Sirius, Lily, please. It's too early and I haven't had my tea yet."

Me: "Sorry, Moons."

Evans: *ahem*

Me: "Go choke on a cock, Evans."

Marly: *snort*

8:45

Rem thinks I'm horrible.

8:46

He's giving me that look.

8:47

Fine, I'll just give him the eyes. The eyes always work.

8:48

Update: he hasn't pushed my chin off his shoulder yet.

8:49

Hah, the git is smiling. I'm forgiven.

8:50

How could I not be, I'm way too adorable.

8:53

GAH, bloody Moons. Don't leave, you're my pillow!

8:55

Ugh, transfiguration. Hmm. How will we ruffle up Minnie today?

9:00

Bloody Marly, did she just pinch my bum?

9:02

She did. What the hell is she mouth at me? I can't read lips. Minnie's in the way.

9:05

All I got was "Remus"

9:07

She thinks I like Remus.

9:10

She can go fuck herself.

9:14

Minnie: "Mr. Black—"

Me: "Minnie dearest."

Minnie: "can you tell me the proper steps to turn a peppermint into a wagon wheel?"

Me: "Alas, my dear, I cannot, but I'm sure Remus can and will."

Minnie: "I dislike taking points from my own house, Mr. Black, but ten points from Gryffindor."

9:20

Prongs is scowling at me.

9:22

Oh look now Prongsie has pink hair.

9:30

Do I have dog ears now?

9:34

Petty.

9:40

Marly keep your hands to your self. My ears are not for petting. Either set.

9:45

Thank you Rem for taking pity on me and not Jamie. I knew you loved me more.

9:50

Meeeerrlin ten more minutes.

...

I haven't taken one note.

9:55

Copying Rem's notes here I come.

10:00

FREEDOM

10:07

Rem: "See you after double Potions, Pads."

10:09

Fuck double Potions. Without Remmy.

10:15

Me: "Jamie you are _pants_ at Potions."

Jamie: "Says the bloke who got a T on his last Potions essay."

Me: "You mean the one you turned in that ole Sluggie couldn't even grade because it was so horrid?"

Jamie: "Oi shut up before I accidentally spill this on you."

Me: "Pants, Jamie, pants."

10:18

Me: "What're you looking at, Snivelly?"

10:24

Does he know how to do anything other than sneer?

10:35

I'm going to bloody die.

10:37

I'll have to make sure Rem writes my eulogy. If Jamie writes it it'll be "_Here likes Sirius Orion 'Padfoot' Black, talentless wanker who liked men and glitter._"

10:43

I don't like glitter.

10:46

It's up in the air about men.

10:50

Not all men.

10:53

Just mostly Rem.

10:59

THE POTION IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT COLOR.

11:05

WHY THE HELL AM I TAKING THIS CLASS AGAIN?

11:13

Snivelly: "Fairing all right over there, Black?"

Me: "Just fine, thank you, but you should keep an eye out, you wouldn't want any grease contaminating your potion."

11:18

Arsehole threw a dung beetle at me.

11:23

Let's see how he likes flobberworms.

11:30

"BOOM" was not exactly the reaction I was going for.

11:35

Though it did get us out of class early, so I'm not complaining.

11:40

Jamie: "Brilliant move, back there, Mr. Padfoot."

Me: "Oh thank you, Mr. Prongs."

Marly: "Thanks for the early class, cousin, Siri!"

Me: "Welcome, Marlene dearest!"

Evans: "How can you praise them? They just sent Snape to the hospital wing!"

Marly: "And gave me time to finish my Arithmancy homework. _Ciao!_"

11:43

A whole 17 minutes to prank.

11:45

Apparently not. Jamie the bastard! Evans is not more important than pranking and certainly not more important than me!

11:53

BORED

11:56

I'VE BEEN REDUCED TO FLIRTING WITH FOURTH YEAR RAVENCLAWS.

12:00

MOONY

12:01

Ahem, I mean FOOD

12:10

Rem: "I can't believe you, blowing up Snape's potion."

Me: "Purely accidental."

Jamie: *with black eye forming, oh Evans* "Snivelly started it anyways."

Rem: "Of _course_ he did."

Marly: "For once, they're right. Snape threw a dung beetle at Sirius' mane."

Rem: "Making pyrotechnics perfectly reasonable."

Me: "I didn't know it was going to happen! (Though I'm not complaining)"

12:15

Me: "How do you put up with me, Moons dear?"

Rem: "You're lucky you're pretty, that's all I'll say."

12:17

DID REMUS JOHN LUPIN JUST FLIRT WITH ME?!

12:20

_?!_

12:23

CHEEKY BASTARD ISNT EVEN BLUSHING.

12:27

YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING BACK, IDIOT.

12:30

Me: "You know that's why I keep you around."

Rem: "I boost your ego?"

Me: "No, silly Moonikins, you're easy on the eyes. Gives our group more appeal, you know. Birds like blokes like us, smart...attractive. Makes for good publicity."

Rem: *smiling, yes!* "Really, and what about James?"

Me: "Oh I let him in because I felt bad for him you know. I'm very generous."

Jamie: "Generous my arse, remember that time yoaskfhgjsnsjfn"

12:37

I knew I could count on Marly.

12:40

And Moony is laughing, perfect.

12:43

Rem: "Very kind of you, Siri."

12:47

Since when is it _Siri_? Sure, _Pads_ but _Siri_?

12:52

I like where this is going.

1:00

Rem: "Shall we? To Arithmancy?"

Me: *hooks arms* "Definitely. I was getting tired of Jamie mooning over his Lily Flower."

Rem: *chuckle* "Poor James, though I suppose Lily is coming around."

Me: "How, he's still a git."

Rem: "Merlin if I know."

1:07

Nott: "SHIRT LIFTERS!"

Me: "What, jealous I've got a hot piece of arse on my arm!"

Rem: "LEAST WE'RE GETTING SOME."

1:10

Me: "Lovely comeback, Rem."

Rem: "Thank you, Siri."

1:14

Welp, there it is again.

1:17

At least I sit next to Moony in this class.

1:23

He smells like chocolate. Brownies? Not the fun kind though.

1:32

Merlin, these trains of though aren't good.

1:40

**Get some**

**Love, Marly.**

No.

1:46

Why is she trying to ruin my life.

1:48

I bet it's the Potter blood in her veins. Evil.

1:50

Ugh, twenty more minutes.

**Are you even paying attention? -Moony**

1:52

**Haha, nope. But I have you, right? *puppy dog eyes* -Padfoot**

1:55

**Those eyes will cause the fall of Britain. -Moony**

1:57

Again, the flirting. This is wonderful.

**Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear Moonikins. -Padfoot**

2:00

**What counts as everywhere? ;) -Moony**

2:05

He did not.

2:07

Oh he did.

2:10

He's so bloody adorable. Merlin, he's blushing.

2:14

Rem: "Where are you dragging me to, Siri, we're going to be late to Charms."

Me: "Bollocks, Charms, you can't just opening flirt with me and expect me not to notice!"

Rem: "Really? It hasn't made a difference the last few months."

Me: "You—what."

Rem: "Sirius Black, speechless? Well...ah...Marlene may have helped me. I gave her some tips with Dorcas and she um..."

Me: "Bloody McKinnon. Should've known."

2:16

Merlin's woolen mittens, how does he get his lips so soft?

2:17

He smells like chocolate. And tastes like it too.

2:18

His hair, gods.

2:23

Rem: *Panting* "Glad I finally got through that thick canine skull of yours."

Me: "Me too."

Rem: "Guess we're skipping Charms."

Me: "Definitely skipping Charms. I know a nice little broom closet, by the statue of the First Headmaster."

Rem: "Sounds brilliant."

2:25

_HAHA FUCK JAMES IM GETTING LAID WOOHOO!_

**Well no porn for you. But anyways, Merry Christmas Ash. And for the rest of you thanks for reading and don't forget, reviews are love. **


End file.
